


In the land of Blood and Apples

by athenades87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenades87/pseuds/athenades87
Summary: What happens when the tables are turned and a thief becomes the prey? AU FTL. Swan Queen end game fic.This is one of my biggest story's ive written thus far. I am up loading it here from FF.net....I have abandoned this story for far too long.... and I fully intend on finishing it.I really do hope you enjoy this...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first AU FTL SQ story...I'm kinda nervous and excited at the same time. This came to me whilst driving home from work. I love my brain sometimes. I am hoping this to be a rather lengthly SQ endgame story, so I hope my readers stick around.

The night was stoic still as she weaved in and out of the perfectly aligned apple trees. Slowly and methodically picking them and placing them into a basket she hoisted on her forearm. To say these apples were pristine would be an understatement for these were no ordinary apples, placed on no ordinary trees. No, these apples were the queens, which so happened to be on royal grounds. So with every apple she plucked she felt a sense of guilt, for it was illegal to steal from the queens personal stock, but desperate times called for desperate measures especially in a land ruled by the evil queen.

The ground was soft but unyielding underneath her booted feet. However, due to years of training in the art stealth, she really held no fear of being caught. In addition, the guilty feeling was only fleeting, for the apples were needed to feed the starving village she belonged to. As she continued to weave in out of the rows plucking the pregnant fruit from the majestic branches, she was taken over with a sense of nostalgia. A longing for yesteryear, dreaming of times that were long forgotten. When the land was filled with laughter and mirth.

The thief let out a heavy sigh and her breath misted in the chilly night air, her mind began to wander back to when King Leopold ruled the land. When huntsmen were used for exactly that to go hunt game and help the people of the village and when taxes were low. An angry sigh followed the contented one as she remembered just a fortnight ago when the huntsmen came to her village to round up all males from 13 to 99 to fight in the Queen's war and collect her taxes. Lost in her memories of days of old and current events, the thief was unaware of her surroundings and how close she was to the castle walls.

Jerking her from her thoughts she heard a voice bark, "What do we have here?" A strong forearm was then pressed against the tender flesh of her throat.

"Stealing the Queen's apples, I see?" said the grave voice. "Ye are aware this is punishable by death?"

The thief could barely nod as she was chastising herself for being so careless. The apples were taken from her and her hands were thrust behind her back and bound with a coarse rope. A burlap sack was yanked over her head as she was forced to march towards the castle's drawbridge. The thief took stock of her situation and realized that a means of escape was in vain. She could hear at least 6 sets of feet walking her toward the castle and the sound of bow and arrows clinging in the night air. She knew death was upon her, this was her fate and she must embrace the futility of her situation head on and with out a fight.

As the hunting party approached the drawbridge with their prey, the smells of the moat wafted up. She knew this was the moment and her senses were on high alert. The sounds of heavy footsteps across the heavy wooden bridge muted her dainty ones. The smell of human excrement hung heavy in the air, as they were midway across the bridge. The sullen voices from the villagers were heard with in. When they took notice of the party a dim hum hung in the air. The lighted torches played havoc with her hooded eyes. No matter where she turned dark shadows played with her senses. The crowd began to murmur, "I wonder who it is?"

"The poor sap." She heard, but then turned a deaf ear to the crowd for their words of sympathy were not going to assist her when she was in dire straights.

The huntsmen forced her to move forward from the outer courtyard to the interior courtyard. The air within hung with the scent of death. Coldness began to ebb through the thief's body. For every one of the land knew the interior courtyard was only used for one thing. An early demise of some poor unfortunate soul who happens to cross the Queen in an adverse way. The punishment was swift and without regard to any protest from the crowd that was forced to watch. Her breathing became labored and this was the only sign that she was indeed in stress. She stumbled a cross the uneven cobblestones and with her hands tied behind her back, there was nothing to aid her stumble, nor break her fall. The coldness from the stone embraced her check through the burlap hood without prejudice.

"On your feet, thief!" the Huntsman bellowed from behind her, then she was roughly brought to her feet and forced to march forward.

So march she did, fear coursing through her with every step she took, but she trudged forward. But in that moment of imminent death, she was not thinking of her dissolution. She was acutely aware of the children of the village that became reliant upon her. She remembered fondly of how their faces would light up with joy when she would return with her sack laden down with goods. Those were the thoughts she wanted to remember, the last thoughts that would run through her mind. Her shin banged soundly against the wooden step that led up to the execution stand. It was placed in the middle of the courtyard so that no one could hide from the sight of someone one losing his or her life. A muffled cry escaped her tightly shut lips but she regained her composure as she headed up the wooden steps. The thud of the boots against the wood, compared lightly to the heavy thudding of her heart against her chest.

The thief came to a stop atop the platform, the courtyard was silent, but she heard the sound of distance heels clicking against the cobble stone, the sound approached rapidly and abruptly stopped before the wooden platform.

"Death due to the order of the Queen. No person shall steal from the Queen. If said person is caught then death is the final judgment, may God have mercy on your soul." A huntsman said from beside her. The thief thought frantically, this is not how it was supposed to end. There was a destiny plotted out for her. She had people that relied upon her. She was pushed down to her knees, the wooden slates bite into her them and the scent of death was heavier upon the platform. Her head was smashed onto a wooden slab and the back of the burlap sack being to raised ever so slightly giving the executioner a clear path to sever her head from her shoulders. The sound of the blade being sharpen against the grinding stone could be heard and the sound twisted the thief's stomach into knots and then the heavy footsteps of a well-muscled man approaching her. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. The thief could only assume it was due to the fact that the ax was raised in the air.

"My queen do you have any words for this putrid scum before I carry out the sentence?" The executioner spoke cowardly.

The darkest of angelic voices rang throw the air without hesitation, "Let me see the face of this thief, I want to see the light leave their eyes."

A burly man stepped up to the thief and grab her the shoulders jerking her back, whilst jerking the burlap sack of the thief's head. A messy mane of golden blonde hair spewed across the wooden block and over the thief's face.

"Let me see her face!" The queen bellowed.

The hunts slapped the hair out of the thief's face revealing a set of sovereign green eyes, that once connected with the devilish brown of the queens, caused the queen to catch the breath in her throat and her stomach to flutter.

Distracted by the thief's piercing eyes, the queen never noticed the executioner raising his blade in the air, nor the sound it made as it sliced through the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

The blade stopped only inches from the thief's neck. The queen's hand was out stretched, but her gaze remand locked with the person on the chopping block. The ax flew into the air and landed with an audible thud against the castle wall.

Still with a locking gaze on the thief the queen spoke.

"Am I mistaken or am I still the ruler of this land?" The words dripped like poison from her lips.

"Y-yes your majesty." The executioner stuttered.

The queen quirked her brow, "Yes what you fool. That I'm mistaken, or indeed the ruler of this land?"

"R-ruler of this land." The executioner stuttered again.

"Then correct me if I'm wrong." Finally, she was able to tear her eyes away from the emerald green of the thief. "Did I tell you to continue out the sentence?"

"N-no." The executioner spoke swiftly.

"No what?" The queen hissed.

"N-n-no y-y-our majesty."

"Ah, well then." The queen clasped her hands together, "Instead of this fool dying today, it shall be you, whom shall take her place, for pure idiocy."

The town's people gasped with a shocked kind of horror. No one had ever received clemency. This was a horrid turn of events, as the crowd watched their beloved Emma being led down the wood stairs with her head still in tact. A couple of curious onlookers had their eyes fixated upon the executioner as he was lowered to his knees and beheaded with swift justice. However, the majority of the town watched as Emma was forced to stand before the Queen. You could hear a pin drop, as there seemed to be a silent battle between the two. The air was motionless as unspoken conversation passed between their eyes. Finally, the Queen broke contact once again and turned to her head Huntsman. "Graham, take this insipid creature to my inner chamber. I will be there in a moment."

The Queen turned her steely gaze upon the crowd and slowly approached a small child about the age of 7 and ran her fingers through his unruly brown hair. The crowd was unaware of the Queen's actions because they were transfixed on Emma as she was drug way into the inner castle. The fear was rolling off the crowd in waves and was intensified as the Queen cleared her throat a little and stated in a loud firm voice "Don't be fooled, you ingrates. I have prepared a fate worse than death for your beloved thief. For you cannot fool me, I can see the concern and what is that sickening word. Ah, yes, love in your eyes." Without a glance back the Queen stormed off to speak to the creature with the green eyes in her chamber.

Emma stood in a round room that was gray stone and not a touch of warmth was anywhere. Her mind began to wander to why the Queen felt it was necessary to save her. For she knew deep down that is what had happened. The Queen had never stopped an execution before, was her fate worse than death? Or was the Queen having a moment of clarity and decided that death and destruction were not the route to take anymore? Emma turned and took stock of the room and saw once again there were no means of escape. In one wall was the heavy oak door, in which she entered, on another wall was a curtain less window that overlooked the kingdom. On the wall behind her was a black door with spikes and the appearance of the door was enough to deter her from going in that direction. Emma decided to stand in the middle of the room and gaze into the mirror that was looking back at her.

"I will meet my fate here and I will die with honor," she said out loud. Unbeknownst to her, the Queen was in another chamber watching her through that very mirror. An evil smile spread a crossed her face and she began to pace. The feelings that she was feeling were foreign to her. What power this creature held was unimaginable. Normally she did not blink an eyelash at the thought of someone losing his or her head. With a flick of her wrist she was standing outside the heavy oak door and within moments she entered the room. Emma jumped with a start for she did not even hear the door open and there in front of her stood the Queen. "Your Majesty" Emma stated as she bowed at the waist.

"What is your name?" the Queen demanded.

"My people call me Emma" she did not hesitate with her answer.

"Where do you reside" she responded with a snarl.

"No, I will not divulge that information. You will not retaliate upon my people." Emma stated.

Inwardly the Queen was impressed. But outwardly a storm of rage crossed her face. Very few have refused her questions and the ones that have no longer alive to say they have gotten away with it.

"I will ask one more time peasant. Where are you from? Where do you call home?" She demanded

"I will not answer you. Your question is not worthy of an answer. My crime is mine alone and you will not punish the innocence's for what I have done." Emma practically cried.

"Fine, if that is how you see to handle this matter then so be it, but denying me the answers I seek will not keep me from getting them." The queen stepped forward a few paces, something told her to get closer to this captivating green eyed creature. "Do you understand?" She spoke with an eerie softness.

Emma knotted "Yes, your majesty."

The Queen sized Emma up once again before turning towards the door where Graham seemed to magically appear. "Graham take Emma to the Northern tower." The queen looked over her shoulder and eyed Emma once more, "There she shall remain until my questions are answered. No matter how long it takes."

Graham took Emma by the arm and led her out of the queen's chamber.

"Is she going to kill me?" Emma asked.

"Not right away," Graham spoke softly.

"Your not like the other Huntsman, why?"

Graham didn't speak, he knew better than to continue answering her questions. They arrived at the Northern tower shortly there after, Graham took a key and unlocked the door, surprisingly he didn't shove her in like the others would have done, he simply untied her and let her walk in on her own accord. Emma walked in and slowly assessed the room. A small coy took purchase in the right corner and not far from it, a rather discussing latrine; she turned around to face the Huntsman.

"What she is going to do with me." She asked hopefully.

Graham signed, "Listen Malady, if you wish to live to see tomorrow night, I would suggest you do everything you're told," With that Graham shut and locked the room door, leaving Emma alone in the dark she turned around and slowly walked to the only bar cover window in the room had to offer, the moon was bright and it seemed to light the land as if it were the sun itself, Emma marveled at its greatness but then her eyes cause a sight she would never forget, her room it just so happened over looked the apple orchard and the sight made her stomach churn.

The irony of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stood before the narrow window and gazed down at the apple orchard. The severity of her situation had not fully set in yet; she was more concerned about the children and the elderly that depended on her scavenging. Those apples would have to feed them for at least a fortnight. The baked goods and fried apples would have been a great balance between the wild game and greens. As the sun began to set coldness began to seep in between the stones. She took stock of her room and all that was available was a cot in the corner. There was not a blanket or pillow to be seen. Some loose straw lay scattered on the floor, but not enough to sweep into a pile for warmth. The cold began to work its way into her bones and a chill caused Emma to shiver. She knew she was in for a rough night, so she made her way over to the cot and laid down.

Meanwhile, the Queen was in her bedchambers sitting at her vanity. A perplexed look was settled on her face as she recalled the events of the day. A thief had plumage her apples. That fact alone would have brought on a terrible death for everyone knew that the Queen's apples were off limits. In fact, she alone was the only person allowed to pick them from the trees, they were, in essence, her babies. To have someone dare to go and steal them was beyond the scope of her reasoning. Something else at her, something that was even beyond thought, it was the actions she took to save the thief. There was something in those green eyes that had spoken to her. Nothing has ever moved her in such a way.

"Show me the creature," she demanded of the mirror. Her image began to fade and was replaced by Emma lying on her cot her knees tucked tightly to her chest and shivering from the cold that was evading the small room in the northern tower.

Emma lay in that position for a long time, the queen could tell she was fighting the sleep, she could see it in her eyes, if the truth were to be told Emma was afraid to fall asleep for the cold might take her in the night and not give her the chance to fight back. The queen's gaze never strayed; she was imploring her to do something, to say something out loud, to express her anger or sadness at being locked in a small cold room. However, Emma did nothing of the sort. She lay there bravely and was taking her punishment, for she knew she had done something wrong and deserved it.

The Queen began to feel a foreign emotion; if one had to put a name on this emotion it would be respected. Slowly Emma moved her head and the queen could see a faint line of blue circling Emma's lips. This brought on a new wave of emotion that was yet again foreign to the queen. In fact, if she was hard pressed she could not even name this emotion. But she knew the emotion and she wouldn't dare speak of it. The Queen slowly rose to her feet and began to walk towards the door leading out of her bedchambers. As she walked through the halls and then slowly made her ascent up the northern staircase, she was thinking of the topics she would discuss with the thief, but soon realized she should not show any mercy to this woman. The thief of the night that dares steal her apples, however, she could not leave her to freeze to death either. As she approached the door, she flicked her hand and then slowly pushed the door open. Emma laid on the cot sound asleep and was still shivering from head to toe. The queen slowly approached the cot and stared down at this beautiful woman. Her hair lay in a beautiful blond fan and her lips were spread just a little to let the breath escape and reenter her body. Her eyelashes laid gently on her cheeks. The queen mentally shook herself and flicked her wrist again. A coarse wool blanket appeared along with a crude pillow filled with straw. She took one last glance at Emma before hastily making her way back down the stairway and to her bedchambers.

Emma awoke with a start not recalling where she was, but all were brought back to a rude awakening when she saw the stark gray stone walls staring back at her. The sky outside was just turning a golden hue as the sun began peeking over the mountains in the distance. Emma did notice the pillow and blanket that must have been delivered sometime during the night. She walked away from the window and sat heavily on the cot. She did not allow herself to wallow in self-pity or sorrow, there was no time for that. Her thoughts resided upon the people back in her village that leaned heavily upon her to provide food and substance. Emma shuffled back to the window and looked over the land that was ablaze with light now. She knew there were no means of escape and that she was at the mercy of the Queen.

Thinking about the Queen brought the events of yesterday to the fore front and Emma began to question, "Why did the Queen show mercy upon me?" Emma of all people should know this was not an outcome that normally happened. In fact, the reason Emma was an orphan was due to the fact the Queen ordered her parents death, for they were crusaders against the Queen. Emma returned to the cot just as she heard someone walking along the stone corridor and she lowered her head as she heard the key in the lock.

The wooden door swung open slowly and a female popped her around the corner of it.

"Good morning, Malady." She looked like a servant from the looks of her tattered clothing; she was an older woman who walked with a slight limp in her step. If Emma had to guess she was sure the woman was knocking on 70.

"Good morning," Emma spoke softly.

"The queen requires your presence this morning, I'd suggest we make haste, she doesn't like to be kept waiting." The older lady spoke.

Emma rose from her cot and made her way to the door, she was hesitant for a moment fear had finally over taken her. "What will she do to me?" She asked with sorrow in her eyes. The old lady smiled softly.

"Don't worry dear child, the queen's bark is much worse than her bite I assure you, come now we must get going."

She followed the lady through the door and down a stone walkway and then down a set of stone steps. Emma's thoughts were reeling with suspicion and fear, her eyes focused on the servant women in front of her, suddenly she had to know the older woman's name, for she was the second of the queen's staff to be nice to her.

"What is your name?" Emma asked softly.

With out turning around the women soft, "Francine, my dear but you may call me Franny if you'd like."

"Franny." Emma spoke with a smile the name fit her perfectly, "My name is Emma, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Franny and Emma stopped in front of a rather large set of wooden doors with the most endearing designs carved into their surface. Franny turned and looked at the blonde.

"Here we are dear, please be quick and remember what I said about her bark okay child?"

Emma nodded and placed her hands on the wooden doors and gave a slight push, but before she could swing them open the entire way she felt a hand on her shoulder hauling her moments.

"The pleasure was mine, Miss. Emma." Franny then gave a wink, turned on her heels and made her way back down the cobbled walkway.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma watched as Franny hurried down the corridor, she thought the woman quite peculiar, but when she looked in her eyes the moment before she walked away she found something familiar in them, like she had seemed them before, but none the less she made a mental note to always keep the woman on her side for she was truly one of the nicest people she had ever meet. Emma took in a sharp breath, placed her hands on the heavy wooden doors and strained to push them open. The doors groaned an angry protest, as they swung drunkenly open under their own weight. Emma's breath stilled in her throat as she took stock of the darkened room before her. If Emma were a little skittish before the room itself would have been enough to make her tuck tail and run. The cavernous room was dark and had a musky smell that lingering in the air. At the end of a long room on an elevated platform set a single throne with torches lit just enough to cast shadows on the lone figure waiting in a statuesque fashion.

Emma cautiously walked forward passing wooden pews that in the past would have been brimming with people filled with warmth and mirth. However, the pews sat cold and unyielding as Emma would assume the woman before she was. As Emma approached the Queen they both took stock of their adversary. Neither breaking eye contact, brown eyes clashing with blue ones, no emotion was shared in the stare down. Emma finally approached the first step leading to the throne and gallantly stared down her opponent. Emma refused to be the first to speak or question why she was brought to this room. Even though secretly Emma felt as if she was the prey being brought before the predator for an early evening snack.

Still, Emma maintained her stance of silence and she was never one to relent. The queen rose from her regal position and crossed her fingers over her crossed knee.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you?" The queen spoke methodically.

Emma hesitated for a moment but finally spoke, "I am sorry your majesty but I am not sure if you are asking or merely stating?" Emma took a risk with that statement she knew, but Frannie's words kept playing over and over in her head, 'Her bark is worse than her bite.'

The queen quirked a brow and a small cold chuckle escaped her rose blood lips. "I believe it was a mixture of both, either you are highly intelligent or a born fool, though with your last statement I would say you are more the latter, wouldn't you agree?" Regina asked.

Emma knew a challenge was sat before her and she also knew regardless of what Frannie may have said before about the queen, her next words needed to be chosen wisely.

"I like to think myself rather intelligent your majesty, but seeing as I got myself caught I would have to agree with you, I am something of a fool," Emma spoke with poise.

"Hmm,' Regina quirked her brow again as she leaned back in her throne, and placed her arms on the arm rests, "Then let's use some of that self-proclaimed intelligence shall we?" She started strumming her fingers waiting for Emma's response.

Emma knotted once.

"Are you going to tell me where you reside?" Regina asked.

Emma knew that was the question she was going to ask, so she had already mentally prepared the answer.

"With all due respect, I told you before I was not giving my homestead away, you will not reign on them an injustice. Not for something that was entirely my doing."

Regina was still again taken aback for the blatant refusal to answer that particular question, so for the sake of her sanity, she let it go and instead tried another tactic.

"Why were you stealing my apples?"

That question Emma could and would answer with out fault. "Due to your unreasonable tax dues, myself nor my towns people are able to afford basic necessities of living, I vowed to take care of my people, so there fore I am forced to pillage."

"You mean steal?" Regina retorted.

"Call it what you will your majesty, it's a means of survival and one must do what they must do."

"Indeed." It was simple, and yet to the point, honestly the queen had no other words. For she didn't truly know the living conditions of her kingdom, nor about the tax issue. There was a traitor among her staff and she would deal with that in a timely manner.

Emma was taken aback by that one simple word. Was the Queen actually agreeing with her? Or was this just a mere trick on the Queen's part to gain her confidence, all these questions were brewing within Emma's mind, that she barely registered the next words the Queen had spoken.

"Wha-What?" Emma shook the thoughts from her head as she came back to reality.

"I am not accustomed to being ignored. I said I am growing tired of you. Please exit through the doors and someone will be waiting to take you back to your room in the north tower." The Queen spoke and rose from the throne and left Emma standing there.

Emma turned and began the long walk back towards the heavy wooden doors. Once again they groaned in protest as she pulled them open and was surprised to see Graham standing on the other side.

"Hello, Sir," Emma said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Mid day to you Malady. Please follow me." He started walking away quickly.

Emma followed his pace but kept running the two meetings with the Queen over and over in her mind. Each time the Queen did not try to cause her any malice or harm. In fact, if one were hard pressed she would say the conversations were full of intelligence and respect. Before Emma knew it she was once again in her barren room that over looked the kingdom. Graham was about to turn and lock the door. When Emma spoke.

"Thank you for the blanket and pillow."

Graham gave her a confused look and spoke with uncertainty "I did not leave you no such thing, Malady. I was ordered not to give you any luxuries. You will learn no one goes against the Queen's orders."

With that being said he soundly shut the door and the scraping of the key in its lock echoed throughout the barren room. This time Emma did not have a heavy heart from being locked away. For she felt there was a reason she was brought into this place. Her only worry now was trying to figure out said reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina entered her boudoir and immediately went over to the stained glass window that depicted a picturesque landscape of her kingdom. She fondly ran her hand along the iron bars that held the glass in place and then sat down behind her desk. She thought of her conversation with Emma and it brought a worried look on her face. She let out a deep-seated sigh as she thought about the living conditions that Emma had presented her and the tax issues were another story.

Regina never went beyond the castle drawbridge for everyone loathed her in the kingdom. The stories and folklore that were told about her legacy were exactly that, no one knew the true story about her save Frannie. All those horrid tales were told by the town folk to keep their children in line. Because in reality there was no murders or malice that she herself had brought upon her people.

The reign of terror that most people especially the elders of the village remember was when her mother was controlling her from behind the scenes. For Regina was forced to take the throne at barely seventeen years old. Never had she been out on her own and her mother had control over her in a way a master had power over a slave. The orders that were given for hangings and beheading belonged solely to her mother but were signed into action by her own hand. It took Regina a long time to muster the courage to stand against her mother and fight back. However, by the time she did her name had already been tarnished beyond repair. Regina gave herself a mental shake and decided to look upon her prisoner in the northern tower. The mirror showed her what she believed she would find, Emma sitting on her cot looking determined to make the best of what was handed to her. A thought began to occur in Regina's mind as she summoned for Franny to join her in her office.

The light tapping at her boudoir doors tore Regina from her thoughts.

"Enter," Regina spoke with authority.

Franny entered and Regina immediately dropped the authoritative stance and voice.

"Franny," Regina smiled as the frail women who limped into the room.

"Good day Malady, you called?"

"Yes, dear. Please have a seat, I wish to discuss something's."

Franny took a seat across from the queen.

"I have some questions, I was hoping you could help me."

"Any thing my queen."

Regina chuckled lightly, "Franny, how many times do I need to remind you, call me Regina. You are one of my most trusted adversary's."

"My apologies, what do you need help with child?"

"You know of the girl I keep in the northern tower?"

Franny nodded.

"She's rather intriguing wouldn't you agree?"

Franny gave a slight nod and a small smile played at her lips.

"But you didn't bring me in here to talk about the young girl did you, Regina?" Franny asked still smiling.

Regina blushed, "Yes and no." Then the smile fell from her lips.

"Tell me what troubles you, child," Franny asked with concern in her voice.

"Emma tells me about the living conditions of our kingdom and something about unreasonable tax issues." Regina crossed her fingers together and placed with against her lips. "Sheriff Gold handles the taxes, I believe something is a miss."

"How so? Have you not been getting the monthly reports from him?"

"I have yes, but everything seems to be intact, still the 2 shillings per house hold," Regina answered.

"But the girl claims something different?" Franny asked.

"Yes, she did not go into detail, but I could tell she wasn't lying either."

"Then something is amiss, are you going to investigate?" Franny asks.

"I will, but it will have to be in disguise."

"Of course." Franny nods, "Is there anything else you wish to discuss my child."

"No, but I wish you to do something when you bring the girl her meal tonight."

"Anything," Franny rose from her chair.

"Leave the door unlocked." Regina almost whispered.

Franny nodded and gave the queen a simple smile, "As you wish."

"Oh, Franny one more thing before you send the girl some dinner, have Graham send this letter out to the sheriff I am requesting a meeting with him."

Franny took the royal sealed letter and placed it in her waistcoat, she made her way to the boudoir door but stopped just shy of it. She turned her head slightly and spoke. "She is beautiful Regina, treat her delicately." With that Franny exited the room leaving Regina to ponder her thoughts.

Franny shuffled a long the stone corridor making her way slowly toward the kitchen. She had never seen Regina act in such a manner towards a prisoner and it made her heart warm. For she loved Regina as if she was her own child. When she entered the kitchen Graham was leaning against the wooden planked table eating a meat pie.

"Franny my dear, sit down." He said.

"I can't, the Queen asked me to take supper to the lady in the tower" she slyly said.

That comment alone made Graham spit out his meat pie and gap at Franny. "Are you serious? She is allowing her to be feed."

Franny just chuckled and placed some meat pie and cider on a tray and walk away. Before she made it to the door she turned and spoke: " Oh and the queen requests you get this to Sheriff Gold as soon as possible." She pulled the letter from her waistcoat and placed it on the table in front of the huntsman.

When she approached the tower she knocked on the door, unlocked it then pushed it open. Emma was napping on the cot and Franny was taken back for a moment because Emma strongly reminded her of someone, but she could not place it at this moment. She placed the food on the floor and turned and walked away. When she reached the door she glanced back at Emma who stirred due to the smell of the food. Franny did not linger to speak she just shut the door and walked away. She still had a small smile on her lips and she walked slowly back to her bedchambers.

Emma stirred when the scent of meat pie wafted towards her nostrils. A distanced memory began to play in her mind from when she was a child. It was a dream or a memory of sorts. In her dream, she saw herself as a child playing on the dirt floor of her family's one room hut. Her straw doll clasped in one hand and her Nana was cooking on the open fire in the hearth. She vaguely remembered what was like to have her named called lovingly to come to the table. The crust on the meat pie melted against her lips and the grease from the meat dripped down her chin. The memory was so vivid she could even smell it in the air, like she was right back a child, sitting at her families table enjoying the hearty meal.

Emma eyes shot open and sat bolt right up in her cot and looked down at her feet and saw the thing she was dreaming about. Very cautiously like a mouse she picked the food up and began to sniff and inspect it. For she knew the reason she was really there and she could not forget just two days ago she was within a hair's breadth of death. But her hunger eventually overrode her common sense and she dug into the meat pie with gusto. When the last crumb of pie and last sip of cider was gone, Emma sat back with a satisfied smile on her face. That meal reminded her exactly of her childhood. Thinking of her childhood and the days when it was care free, Emma began to once again worry about her people and decided she must find a way to escape. She rose from her bed with a purpose and strode over to the door and yanked on it with determination. She let out a surprised little yelp when the force from the yank on an unlocked door resulted in Emma falling on her bottom.

She rose and brushed the loose straw off her pants and stuck her hand out in the darkened hallway. Without a torch to led her way she had to resort to using all her senses to work her way to the stone stairway that led to the main part of the castle. Emma proceeded with caution running her hand against the wall to give her an idea of where she was. Emma knew that she was taking a gigantic risk by walking through the castle during the night; let a lone at any time. But she knew what she had to do. Emma did not bother with checking any doors; her only goal was to make it to the main courtyard then finding her way back to the apple orchard. At every corner, she reached she would cautiously stick her head out to see if she could see anyone approaching and she would strain her ears to hear if anyone was sleeping in the corridors.

Eventually, Emma made her way to the main courtyard which was well lit by the torches coated by tar that hung on the outer courtyard walls. It was a miracle but all the guards were fast asleep as she silently walked past them. Before her laid the main gates, the ones that lead out to the drawbridge. Emma could feel freedom and a sense of relief begin to fall across her. She approached the main gate when out of the corner of her eye. She spotted a lone figure approaching her at a slow pace. Emma did not have to strain very hard to figure out who this individual was.

"Going somewhere?" The figure in the dark spoke softly.

Emma froze in her tracks, not from fear but from the sear softness of the voice in the shadows. She turns slowly and watched the figure emerge from the darkness. It was the queen and she was breath taking. She was dressed in skintight leather pants and a black velvet riding coats with a white frilly shirt underneath.

Emma was taken aback by the queen's beauty she stumbles through her words. "I was um, trying to um, trying to…"

"Escape?" Regina spoke.

"Yeah, that." Emma blushed.

"And you deem that wise, why?"

"Umm." Emma was at a loss for words.

Regina smiled softly, "I don't believe I ever caught your last name." Changing tactics.

"It's Swan, Emma Swan," Emma spoke before thinking.

Regina's eyes widened a small fraction, the name Swan was so familiar to her, and she knew that name. She knew that name like it starred her right in the eyes on a daily basis. Franny's last name was Swan.

Francine Emmaline Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

25 years earlier.

Snow and David glanced nervously at one another as they walked through the dark and eerily quiet forest. The fog was thick and clung to their ankles as they walked through the dense forest. Snow had half of her mind on the task at hand and the other was on their four-year-old daughter they had left behind. In her right hand, she grasped her dagger, which had a blue ribbon, tied to its hilt. The blue ribbon belonged to her daughter Emma and it reminded her again why she and her husband were embarking on this dangerous task. The living conditions in the outer kingdom were unbearable. People were slowly starving to death to keep up with the high tax rates. The royal huntsmen no longer provided provisions for the townsfolk; instead, they used their status of power for evil purposes. David and Snow were elected to go forth and seek counsel with the King, to see if some compromise could be made. As she and David walked through the forest they did not utter a sound for fear of being overheard by the gang of thieves that had been known to live amongst the tree tops. She felt the arrow grace her check before she could emit a sound of warning she watched her beloved fall beside her. The arrow that had missed its mark on her, but another had found purchase in the center of David's head. Snow stood for a moment as if a startled deer that had been caught drinking from a brook. This time she heard the whoosh of the arrow but was not nimble enough to escape its piercing arrowhead as it sunk into her tender breast. She lay gasping for air among rotten leaves and the sounds of crows calling overhead. Her last gasp of breath was uttering her daughter's name "Emma, I lov.." She could not speak anymore but the lone figure that stood above her would be the last image she would ever see. Robin Hood looked down upon her and yanked her dagger from her dying grasp. He turned to his men and with an evil sneer "This will make a nice present for Cora. Let's be off." Robin gave the bodies one last glance before he placed a leather satchel at Snow's feet. He turned toward his men and leaped upon his horse and galloped toward the castle.

Ruth Emmaline Swan waited for her Son and his wife to return from the dangerous trek that they were elected to go on. It was not like them to be gone longer than a fortnight when away on missions. However, it had already been a week and she began to grow worrisome over them not returning. Emma was beginning to question where her Ma and Pa where. Even for being just shy of five she was a very smart girl. Ruth had made up her mind she was going to go in the morning and try to find her Son. Early the next morning she packed a satchel full of food and deposited Emma with the neighbor and began on her quest. Frightful for what she might find but determine to figure out the truth of her son and daughter-in-law. She proceeded through the woods with caution and came upon a lone figure that was dancing merrily in the woods. At first, Ruth did not give this person a thought in her mind. But as the figure drew closer she noticed the cape that she had on. It was the very cape that she had embroidered for Snow; it had a scene of birds flying around a field of poppies. She had painstakingly sewed it by candlelight and the silk was very hard to come by. Ruth for the first time in her life had a moment of murderous rage over come her and she charged at this young lady with the fight of a bull. The two women went down in a heap in the middle of the meadow. Ruth with the strength of a demon from hell was able to manhandle the younger lady and hold her down.

"Who are you? Where did you get that cloak? I want answers now!" Ruth demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I am… my name is Red," the lady stuttered "I found this cloak on a woman. It was no use to her and I was in dire need of some warmth." Ruth was taken back by those words.

"What do you mean she was in no need? Where is this woman you speak of? Was there a young man with her?" Ruth asked but dreaded the words at the same time.

"If you would so kindly let me up. I will explain everything to you." Red responded.

Ruth let her go and just sat silently waiting for an explanation. "I was tracking some wolfs for they kept eating my granny's livestock when I came upon to slain bodies on the forest floor. I had no knowledge of who they were, but I knew they would need a decent burial. I saw no point in letting this cloak go to waste. So as a burial fee I took it for my own." Red dropped her head at that last admission.

"I see." Ruth took a moment to compose herself. "Was there anything else that you may have seen fit to save for yourself?"

Red just nodded and rose to her feet. Ruth began to follow Red out of the meadow and towards a wooden shack that was hidden among the trees. Inside on a pile of wolf skins laid her son's cloak and sword, as well as a leather satchel that had the royal emblem on it. Ruth approached it with a look of uncertainty but inside laid a letter. But the letter was written in a code that no normal man could read. Ruth looked at Red.

"These things belonged to my son and daughter-in-law save for the satchel. If you do not care I am reclaiming them in their name. I bid you a good day." Ruth then stormed out of the shack. She had one goal in mind. She was going to the castle and demands a meeting with the Queen. There had to be a reason behind the coded letter.

Only a woman that has lost a child would have the determination to storm the castle gates. For Ruth did not have any weapons on her person. All she had was the pain and sorrow one feels from the death of her child. The guards that stood at the drawbridge looked at her with scorn and refused her entry. "You will stand aside and grant me entry. I demand a meeting with the Queen and will not leave until my meeting is granted. The people of my village will not be silent anymore." Ruth practically screamed at the guards.

The head guard looked down at her and said with a sneer "Peasant woman you shall return to your village while you can. If you continue with your demands you will be returned in a horse drawn wagon minus your head. For you will learn that no one demands a meeting with the Queen."

Ruth took one look at him and proceeded to push her way through. But she was no match for six burly men that were notorious for killing for sport. She was on her stomach and hog-tied and a burlap sack was thrust over her head before she could blink an eyelash. As she was roughly carried through the courtyard, she knew her fate was sealed and her granddaughter would never know the courage of her parents. The air went from being fresh to a stale musty scent and there was a chill that hung in the air. It was full of dampness as Ruth found herself being thrown down on a damp stone floor. She heard metal scrap against a leather sheath and she thought this is the moment I am going to perish. However, that would not be the fate that would be dealt her. She felt the ropes loosen and the sack was ripped off her head. In the darken cell room she heard the iron wrought gate being slammed.

Ruth sat up and pressed her back against the dungeon wall. A soft mold grew on the walls and rats could be heard scurrying in the far corner. She was at a lost and had no knowledge of how she was going to get out of this horrid mess. There was no way to keep track of time in the darkened cell and soon Ruth lost track of where she was and how long she had been there. No food was delivered or drinks. The only means of survival was a small trickle of water that came through a crack in the ceiling. Ruth began to grow weak and weary and began to pray to her Lord that he would just end it all. Eventually, she heard movement in the darkened hallway outside the cell and from the scent she could tell it was a woman.

"I hear you demanded a meeting with the Queen? Is this correct?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Ruth moaned it was barely a whisper.

The iron gate groaned open as it opened and the woman stepped inside with a basket filled to the brim with food and drink.

"Let's have some food and drink and maybe we can talk." The woman reached into the basket and laid the food out as if they were on a picnic. Ruth reached out greedily with dirt-encrusted fingers and devoured everything in sight. Ruth did not pause to speak until she had gotten her full. "My, my. Are we feeling better now?" the woman asked again.

"Yes, thank you. Could you please tell me what day it is?" Ruth asked.

"It has been 5 days since your capture if that is what you are trying to gather. Now, why were you seeking a meeting with the Queen?" The woman asked.

"Someone murdered my son and daughter-in-law and left behind a leather satchel that had a letter with the royal emblem on it. I was going to seek counsel with the Queen to figure out why this crime was committed." Ruth stated.

"Well, that will never happen. Do you honestly think I would allow you to accuse the Queen of murder? Do you believe in your heart that I would allow you within ten feet of my daughter?" Cora spoke with an evil glint to her voice.

"I am not accusing your daughter of anything. I am just merely wondering what the purpose of my son's death was. It had to be caused by someone in the royal court. Why else would the letter be left behind?" But Ruth ceased talking for she heard rustling in the hallway.

"Mother? What are you doing down in the dungeons? I thought we were going to allow the prisoners to be interrogated by someone else from now on?" Regina asked.

"Regina darling, this is something I had to take care of myself. I told you not to worry about this horrid side of being the Queen. Did I not say that I would personally take care of it. All was required of you was to trust me and sign the appropriate documents." Cora walked toward her daughter and pressed her lips to her cheek. "Darling, unfortunately after speaking to this dreadful woman I have gathered she meant to bring you harm. We must sentence her to death as soon as possible. Come and we call upon the head executioner to take care of her immediately." Cora began to walk towards the stone steps that lead to the main castle.

"I will be along in a moment mother you go ahead and contact him. I will prepare the prisoner for her final moments." Regina said.

As soon as she heard her mother's footsteps fade in the distances, Regina approached the woman. "We do not have much time, but I heard your story. I for one believe you and only wish that I had a mother to protect and love me as you do your departed son. I have a plan to save your life. But you have to agree to everything I say right now and trust me. All you have to do for right now is shake your head yes or no."

Ruth knew that if she went with Cora then death was her fate. This was her one chance at surviving. She slowly nodded her head, yes, not knowing that with her nodding. Yes, she would live, but everything she had ever known will forever be forgotten.

"What is your name?" Regina asks hastily.

"Ruth Emmaline Swan," Ruth answers weakly.

Regina closes her eyes, mutters a few words in a foreign language, and the light fades from Ruth's eyes, but quickly returns when Regina's own eyes snap open.

Ruth lets a smile spread across her face as she looks upon the face of a young Regina. "Hello, dear who are you?"

"My name is Regina, I am the queen." Regina smiles softly.

"The queen? Wow, I don't believe I've ever met a queen before." Ruth stands up on shaky legs and extends her hand. "My name is Francine. Francine Emmaline Swan."

Present time

"Miss. Swan, walk with me will you?" Regina asks calmly, but the look on her face left no room for argument.

Emma followed beside the queen, she knew where she was going, back to that frigged room in the north tower, dread filled her stomach as they walked.

A few moments passed before Regina spoke, "Do you know how old I was when I took the throne?"

"I'm afraid not." Emma bit back.

Regina only smirked hearing the edge on Emma's voice. " I was seventeen when my mother arranged my marriage to King Stephan."

Emma said nothing, and Regina continued.

"My mother, she was something I have to tell you. She always wanted me to live the life of a Royal, it was something she could never possess her self, so she used me as a proxy, so she could live vicariously through me. Something to this day, I will never forgive her for."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma asked angrily, but still rather curious.

"Well, seeing as you'll be staying here, it would be nice for you to get to know your queen on a more personal level."

"Staying here! What do you mean staying here?" Emma stopped walking.

"Don't be a fool dear, you stole from me. This is your punishment." Regina laughed.

"But my people need me." Emma all but screamed.

"Then you should have thought of that when you wondering on Royal ground and stole from my personal stock." Regina retorted.

"We were starving, your taxes are…" Emma was cut off.

"The tax issue Miss. Swan will be handled in due time."

At this point, Emma was fuming; she would feel the blood rushing to her head as she clenched her fists at her side.

Regina saw the state Emma was putting herself in. "Do calm down dear, I've not finished my story. Shall we?" Regina pointed toward the corridor.

Emma reluctantly started moving down the corridor.

"Wonderful, now where was I? Ah, my mother, yes, she was a rather sinister woman. Had me learning magic by the time I was five, had me promised to the King when I was fifteen, but I couldn't marry till I was seventeen. Then when I was nineteen she had him killed because he wouldn't allow me to make Royal decisions."

Emma side eyed the queen as they walked; she finally noticed the softness of the queen's features, but years of proverbial torture was starting to show through the cracks as she continued.

"He was a nice man, but I never loved him. I never wanted this life. I actually wanted to be an artist. I loved to paint, but mother informed me that, the life of a painter was too common, but that's all I ever wanted to be was common."

Emma was calming down at this moment. Watching Regina explain her childhood and life as a Royal, but bitterly sad. The emotion on the queen's face was so uncommon for her, for someone who's always been known as a ruthless killer. Regina glanced over occasionally and Emma could see behind those brown eyes lay something no one has ever seen, and Emma thought it the most beautiful thing she'd ever come in contact with.

" I never knew what motherly love was until Franny was brought in to serve me. She was captured by my mother and her memories forgotten, I guess one could say some memories still remained or some form of her formal self because she treated me like her own. I figured she would be like all the others and only do as I asked and never show me any human companionship."

Regina and Emma stopped in front of a door; it wasn't the door of her past living quarters, but the door of a bedchamber. Regina opened the door with a flick of her wrist and the pair walked inside.

"This is your new quarters Miss. Swan,"

"You-your not taking me back to the tower?" Emma stumbled.

"Doesn't seem that way." Regina looked around the room, it had a musty old smell and cobwebs adorned the ceilings and window seals. The queen snarled her nose and flicked her wrist again, the room lit up the cobwebs and dust disappeared, the fireplace roared to life and the bed was turned down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Emma asked stunned.

"Some things Miss. Swan, you'll soon learn are not as they seem. I'd suggest you get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow." With out thinking Regina reached her hand out and tucked a piece of hair behind the blonde's ear. Emma's body froze from the contact. Regina chastised her self for such an ignorant move then turned on her heels and left the room with out another word. Leaving a stunned Emma staring at a room so large, she thought to herself her whole village could fit in this entire room. She made her way over to the bed and sat down. Regina's words were like a silent mantra in her head. Emma reached up a fondled the piece of hair behind her ear and let a chaste smile spread over her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the door closed, Emma stood up and looked down at her attire. She was still wearing her scavenging clothes that had several days of filth on them. The bedchamber was fit for a Queen and in her current state she did not feel fit to even been in the room, let alone set eyes upon it.

She wandered around the room afraid to touch anything, so she just took in the majestic decorative items that adorned the room. It was filled with exquisite art that was painted with a fine hand. On the wall above the wall was a tapestry of the castle done in the finest silk and the bed itself had beautiful embroiled pillows and a goose down quilt. By the hearth was a copper tub that highlighted by the candles that were lit around the room. On the far wall was a vanity with a mirror that adored the whole wall. On the vanity were a silver and ruby encrusted vanity set. Emma for a moment a surge of anger and hurt for that one set if sold to the buyer would feed her people for months. But she quickly squashed it, for she felt that maybe the Queen was on her side. Then her eyes wandered back to the bathtub and wondered whom she would have to pay to have a decent warm bath.

Meanwhile

Regina had entered her boudoir and quietly asked the mirror to show her Emma. What she saw was a woman that was staring hopefully at the bathtub. Regina was stunned then quickly realized since Emma had been here she had not been properly bathed or taken care off. Regina quickly summoned Frannie to her and gave her some bedclothes and asked her to have some hot water and lavender soap to be delivered to Emma in the room that used to belong to her mother Cora. Franny being her typical self-did not say anything she just merely smiled and did as Regina had requested.

Emma began to look through the vanity table hoping to find something to make herself more presentable to even sit on the bed. She did not feel right sitting down let alone sleeping in the bed in her current state. As she rustles through the drawers she found perfumes from foreign lands and powder so fine that it caused her to sneeze. In one hand she held the fine talcum powder and with the other, she was still rustling through the drawers. In the bottom left drawer towards the back, she found a heavy object that was wrapped in red velvet. She slowly unwrapped the red velvet and inside laid a dagger. The dagger was of typical length but it had a scene of swans engraved on the blade. A blue ribbon was wrapped around the hilt of the dagger and for some reason, the dagger spoke to Emma. She knew in her mind she had seen this dagger before. A rapping at the door startled Emma so badly she lost her footing and white powder filled the air; leaving Emma in a white cloud. Frannie entered the room finding Emma in disarray. "Are we having problems, my dear?"

Emma twirled around towards the door which made the powder fly up again causing her go ingot a sneezing and coughing fit "I wasn't doing anything." she managed to gasp out between coughs. Emma placed the now empty powder container on the vanity and tried to hide the dagger behind her back. "I was just trying to find something to freshen up a bit before I laid down for the night." But even to her ears, it sounded like an untruth and she hung her head.

Frannie smiled widely at her and said, "Well, then luckily I came just in time, I was asked to bring you some fresh bed clothes and some hot water. Graham should be a long in a moment with the water."

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and Frannie opened it to find Graham standing there with two stable boys. Not a word was spoken as the piping hot water was poured into the copper tub and lavender soap was added. The men left as quickly as they entered and Frannie soundly shut the door behind them. "Do you require assistance with disrobing and redressing?" Franny asked.

Emma just stared she had never in her life taken a bath in a real tub lit alone warm water. "No" was all she could get out.

"Then I shall leave you be while you bath. I will place these clothes on the bed, is there anything else you require before you retire for the evening?" Emma simply nodded her head no. "Alright, I bid you a good evening." Frannie disappeared behind the closed door.

Emma sank deep in the lavender scented water and began running her fingers through her disheveled hair and it brought memories back of when Regina had moved that one stray hair behind her ear. Emma did not have the slightest clue of what to expect from all of this. But she was willing to stick it. After bathing she dressed in the bedclothes and sank down in the mattress filled with goose feathers. If she were to die right now, Emma thought this is what I want my heaven to be like. She rolled over and under the pillow grasped in her hand was a dagger.

Morning came quicker that Emma would have liked it too. After finding the dagger and safely tucking it under the mattress, Emma finally lets herself settle into the king sized bed. It didn't take her long after that to drift into a deep slumber. Emma stretched her arms and legs and just lay there. Taking in the beauty of the room she was in. She watched as the morning light danced across the tiled floor, she was close to falling back to sleep when she heard a soft tapping on the door. Emma jolted up in bed as the door began to creak open.

"I am sorry to disturb you dear, but the queen is requesting your presence in the dining hall," Franny spoke softly as she smiled.

When the light played with the features on Frannie's face, Emma caught sight of something vaguely familiar. Her smile, she knew she had seen the smile before. Perhaps a memory, or even a dream, she really couldn't decipher which.

"Do I know you from somewhere besides this place?" Emma asked.

"I don't believe so dear, the first time I meet you was a couple nights ago," Frannie replied as she laid Emma's freshly washed clothes on the bed.

Emma chuckled to herself; she couldn't believe what she was fixing to say. "I believe I dreamed of you once a long time ago. "

Frannie smiled sweetly. "I suppose I have one of those familiar faces."

Emma just shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't quite put her finger on the familiarity of the women, but that among other things was something she was going to figure out.

"Not to rush you dear, but I'll be back in 10 minutes to escort you the dining hall." Frannie smiled and Emma simply smiled back and Frannie exited the room.

Emma dressed and made sure her hair was presentable in the mirror before she heard the soft knocking on the door. It opened with a groan and Frannie stuck her head in, "Are you ready little one?"

Emma was taken aback by the term of endearment, just simply shook her head yes. Frannie smiled and said, "Follow me."

Frannie and Emma were walking through the corridor and the words 'little one' kept playing in her head and she finally had to ask.

"Frannie, may I ask why you called me little one?"

Frannie gave Emma a puzzled look and replied, "Did I say that?"

"Yes," Emma spoke softly.

"I'm not rightly sure, to be honest. I do apologize if I caused offense."

"Oh no!" Emma shook her hands. "There was no offense taken, I was just merely wondered where it came from. Perhaps you used to call your children or grandchildren that, it's totally okay."

"I never had children, I just remember most of my life being here and serving the queen," Franny replied.

"You don't remember anything before working here?" Emma asked puzzled.

"Not really, not even my childhood." But Franny started to chuckle. "This old mind isn't what it used to be."

Emma found that strange and started to speak but stopped when they arrived at what she assumed was the dining hall.

"Here we are dear, do have a good breakfast, Cook is very good with her hands, good day dear." Franny smiled and took off down the corridor.

Emma entered the hall and unlike the only other hall, she was in the day before. This room was a lit with the natural sunlight provided by Mother Nature. A long table sat against the far wall, with red velvet chairs. In the center of the table sat Regina in a high back throne chair. Before she was a lay out of food that would make a glutton man groan with hunger.

"Good morning your highness," Emma said while giving a small nod. Regina smiled down at her and extended her hand as if in welcome.

Emma made her way to the end of the table and began to sit down when Regina spoke "I don't bite Emma, you may sit down beside me. It will make our conversation a little easier don't you think?"

Emma merely nodded and made her way down to Regina. Without saying a word a servant came forward and began placing dishes of delicious food before her. Emma not wanting to look a gift horse in its mouth began to eat with a flourish. Regina chuckled to herself and began to speak "I brought you down here this morning to offer a truce and to seek your help."

This caused Emma to pause in her eating and tilt her head towards Regina. Regina sensing she had Emma's attention dismissed the servants with a wave of her hand. For what she had to say she wanted it to be the only privy to Emma's ears. "I don't expect you to believe me, but I have taken into account of what you said about the living conditions in the kingdom. As well as the tax issues. As you know I cannot go out into the kingdom and inspect things in my current state. So I would like for you to accompany me as my escort. In essence, I am going to go in disguise and you will be my guide to your village."

Emma looked at her as if in shock and it was hard to swallow the food that was resting in her throat. Regina watched her throat muscles struggle to swallow, and she had to fight the urge to place her hand upon her tender throat.

Finally, Emma was able to find her voice "You want me to take you to my village?"

Regina simply nodded yes. "This is not a trick to find out where I live to cause pain or harm to my people?"

"Emma dear, you will have to learn to trust me. I understand that I am asking a lot of you. But I swear upon everything I hold dear and that would include Franny. That I mean no harm towards your people or to you, on this voyage you will learn a lot about me. Please take into account the pieces of my past I have already shared with you."

"Alright, we shall go to my village. When do we leave?" Emma said.

Regina rose from her seat and gave a genuine smile and spoke, "Now." Then proceeded to leave the hall. Emma quickly grabbed some bread, meat, and some cheese and followed towards the stables. Once at the stables a majestic horse drawn carriage with 6 black horses was ready to leave. Regina was standing by stable boy quietly speaking to him. Emma who could not hold back the laughter rudely interrupted her. Regina turned towards her and said with a touch of hurt. "Why are you laughing at me? Do I amuse you in some fashion?"

"No, but we cannot arrive in my village in a royal carriage and with guards. I am sorry My Queen but if we are going to do this. Then we need to go by ourselves with standard draft horses." Emma tried to say with a serious face.

"I am not riding a draft horse. I will agree to your plan only if I am allowed to ride by the black stallion and you can have your choice of any horse within the barn." Regina responded. After Emma choose her horse of pale white and a black star on its forehead. Her and Regina took off on their journey that would result in a lifetime of changes for both.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun began to shift towards the west and the forest began to fall to darkness; Emma felt a sense of confusion settle over her. The Queen had not spoken one word since they had left the stables that morning. Granted she could hardly blame her, it was not that hard to get her to agree to do away with the horse drawn carriage. However, when Emma made the suggestion that she should also do away with the dress and wear a pair of riding trousers. Emma could not help but smile at the memory of the Queen's face. It was complete disgust; if Emma was hard pressed, she would bet the Queen had never worn trousers in her life. But since they had decided on wearing practical clothes and only traveling with the bare necessities, they were able to travel at a steady pace, and if they kept with this rate they should arrive in the village by nightfall tomorrow evening, Emma thought.

Emma stopped her horse near a clearing in the forest by a small bubbling brook. "Your Majesty, we should stop here for the evening. It is growing late and it will be hard to set up camp let alone continue to ride with sunlight."

Regina merely nodded and suppressed a groan as she slid down off her horse. Regina stood in the clearing and watched Emma clearing the ground of small twigs and branches and setting them aside for the fire. She could not help but feel impressed as this young woman made quick work of something that most women would shy away from. Once a handmade stone hearth was assembled Emma sat down cross-legged and tried to strike a fire with a fire striker and rock. Emma let out a frustrated breath and her blond hair hung in her eyes. Strike after strike and to no avail not spark could be made. Sweat began to build on Emma's brow, but the look of determination would not die in her eyes. In fact, it grew bolder and bolder with each strike.

Emma was so engrossed in what she was doing she did not see Regina flick her finger; which resulted in a small spark to come alive on the char cloth. Emma let out a surprised little yelp and quickly pressed the char cloth to the dried up leaves and pine needles. In a short while, there was a small fire roaring in the hearth. "Now, we shall find some dinner." Emma said, "Would you like to go with me?"

Regina smiled "Of course my dear let us find some nice venison"

"Oh, no we are not allowed to kill deer or any other game save squirrels."

"What? Why in the world aren't you allowed to hunt other wildlife?"

"Sheriff Gold has forbidden us from killing and consuming anything besides squirrels. If we are caught with any other wildlife, then it is punishable up to losing our hands. Your Majesty may I be as bold as to ask. Do you not know anything about the man that oversees your kingdom?"

"First off please call me Regina and second it appears not. Let us feast on a small rabbit tonight. The I shall tell you a tale of long ago that, hopefully, will explain things better for you." Regina gave a small and worried look.

It did not take long for the Emma to snare a rabbit and Regina was delighted to gather greens and other herbs to go along with the meal. Even though Regina knew that this was a serious task that was before her, she could not remember the last time she was this carefree. With their rut sacks laid out on a bed of animal furs and the delicious aroma of roasting, rabbit filling the air; Regina almost felt at home. But she knew the hardest part of this journey was about to begin.

"Emma I am going to tell you a part of my life that no one knows about. It is a life filled with misery and pain that only a mother can cause. I am going to ask you not pass judgment upon me and not to speak until I am finished." Regina paused waiting for Emma to give her some sign to continue. Emma turned towards her and gave a slight nod to indicate she was paying attention. "My mother was a money hunger power driven soul, which only cared about prestige and so called honor. Try as she may these were things she could never achieve on her own. For when she was young she made a mistake and fell for the deceitful ways of a miller's son. He promised her the world and in her naïve state, she believed everything that he told her. My mother soon found herself in trouble with a child. She was forced into marriage and to live a life of servitude to this man. From the beginning, I was not her child, sad to admit I was her means to escape. She spent outlandish amounts of money to get me to attend some of the greatest balls that were held by the royal courts. Now mind you I did not have an abusive mother, never did she lay her hands on me. However, from a small age, it was constantly said that I was meant for better things in life. In essence what she meant was that I was her way of a better life. Now I already told you about how she arranged the marriage between King Stephan and myself and that resulted in his death. But what I did not tell you was that she held all the power. All the tales of torture and pain that was caused by the village people were due to her. I was simply the figure head of the kingdom, but sadly I was just a pawn in mother's bidding as everyone else was." Regina paused long enough to accept a plate of roasted rabbit and greens. She did not feel like eating so she placed the plate to the side and continued to speak. "It took me a long time to gain the courage to start to rebel against my mother. It was little things at first then eventually my major act of rebellion was when she ordered the execution of Frannie. I could not sign my name to the executioner order; there was something about Frannie; something told me to save her. Shortly after that, I began to secretly plot against my mother. In the end, my mother met her end and I implore you to just leave at that. But due to my weakness, my name had already been ruined throughout the kingdom and there was not a way to repair that damage. But with you, I hope to find a way and restore this kingdom to its once glorious ways." Regina stopped speaking and not looking at Emma began to pick away at her food. Even though the smell was intoxicating the juicy rabbit felt like sandpaper in her throat as she waited for Emma to speak.

Emma sat in disbelief and rose from her seated position and walked toward Regina. She placed her hand gently on her shoulder and her other beneath her chin. She raised her face so she could look deep into Regina's eyes. "I believe you and I want to help you. Because I have always had the gift of seeing the truth in people and you have a good heart underneath it all. We together will get to the bottom of this."

Regina held back a sob and rose to her feet and she placed her arms around Emma and drew her near. Regina could not resist the urge to place her lips upon Emma's. The spark was fire hot and Regina's breath caught in her throat. Emma released a small moan and immediately pushed Regina back. "I think it is time to call it a night. We will further discuss this in the morning." Emma walked away towards the bushes. Regina shook herself mentally and began to wonder what she was thinking when she kissed Emma; and how she would repair the damage of that momentary lapse in judgment.

Emma hurried through the bush but didn't travel far. She stopped by a large oak; Emma slapped her hand on the large tree and her heart what knocked fiercely against her ribcage. She brought her hands to her lips and thought to herself, had that really just happen, had the queen really just kissed her? She couldn't help the small smile that played under her fingertips. She would be lying to herself if she would deny an attraction to the queen. But who was she? She was just a peasant girl. She didn't belong in the arms of royalty. So she decided right then and there that she would not follow through with her attraction. It was disheartening, to say the least, but she knew where her place was in the kingdom. On the bottom, where life really didn't matter, for lack of a better phrase, Emma knew she wasn't good enough.

So with a heavy heart, Emma made her way back to camp to face the one thing she would be forever barred. Emma slowly made her way back to camp trying to be quiet as to not disturb Regina. The fire was slowly dying to slow ember, and Emma did not want Regina to catch a chill throughout the night, so she added more wood upon the hot coals. After the fire roar backed to life Emma walked over to her bed roll and pulled back her blanket of gray wolf skin. Not saying a word she laid down and looked at the stars in the sky and began to reflect on their beauty. Like bright diamonds in the sky that always seemed to wink at her, Emma just stared back in wonderment.

Regina lay quietly on her bedroll and forced herself not turn and look at Emma. She knew in her heart that she had pushed her hand too quickly. Here was this young woman that was just seeking help and probably had never been kissed by a man let alone by a woman. Regina was still pondering how she was going to approach Emma in the morning when the urge to look at her took over. At first, she tried to peek at her from the corner of her eye, but Regina was not satisfied with that. She quietly turned over on her side and with half closed eyes gazed upon the regal beauty that lay across from her. The fire highlighted Emma's beauty and placed her in a gold hue. Regina quietly sucked in her breath and try as she might she could not tear her eyes away.

Emma turned toward the fire and thought for a fraction of a moment she caught Regina looking at her. Just the thought of her looking sent a warm feeling in the lower region of her stomach. Emma had never felt like this, she did not know what those feelings were. Not even when Peter the village cobbler had kissed her behind her hut. From that one brief encounter, all Emma had learned was that her right hook was stronger than she thought. In fact, she had to suppress a laugh as she remembered Peter flailing about in the pigsty; covered in mud from head to toe. Emma turned toward Regina on last time and there was no mistaken that Regina was looking at her now. The only thing Emma had to figure out was which was hotter the fire or Regina's gaze. This was definitely going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had just barely risen about the treetops, and the warmth it admitted bathed itself across Regina's skin. Regina rolled over but kept her eyes closed, it had been so long since she had been woken by the suns heated kiss. But memories of last night came rolling like thunder and the warmth Regina felt quickly dissipated as her eyes snapped open and she jolted up to look for the blonde. There is a moment in time when you can actually feel that overly played organ in one's chest completely crack in half. It happened to Regina at that moment. When she looked over and Emma was gone, along with her bedroll.

Regina sat there for a moment mouth a gap and staring with astonishment where Emma's bedroll had been. If she was hard pressed she could not remember a time where someone had left her before or even dare to leave. The emotions that were raging inside of her went from hurt to absolute horrifying pain all the way to complete utter rage. The rage Regina was definitely used too, the other emotions she had only felt towards her mother. She quickly stood and went to the fire and checked the embers. They were still piping hot and awaiting more timber for their hungry souls. Regina pushed her thoughts and emotion to the side and decided to proceed with her mission. She may not know how to get to Emma's village but she could visit another one. But first thing first and that was eating something of substance before starting out for the day. She walked over to the brush pile and began placing wood upon the embers and soon the fire roared to life. Regina was standing pondering about breakfast when she heard rustling in the bushes behind her.

She whirled around ready to face a battle when Emma appeared with a small deer.

"I thought you said we could not afford to hunt deer let alone eat it?" Regina asked hoping she was able to mask the pure joy she felt.

"Good morning Your Majesty," Emma said with a slight bow. Regina stared at her as if she was a strange creature that had climbed out of the bog.

She did not know if she could handle this Emma; long gone was the carefree, stand my ground spirit, before she stood a woman that she did not recognize. Emma began to field dress the deer with a speed that any butcher would be glad to have. Before long an earthy smell of meat and herbs filled the air. Regina said nothing as she watched Emma dice up wild mushrooms and mixed them with green onions.

Regina watched as Emma delicately sliced the meat into chunks and placed them in the pot of boiling water. Emma was so fluid with her motions, she made it look utterly easy. Regina wanted to talk about last night, what she had done in her moment of happiness that if one were to truly put a label on it, it was surely weakness. With Emma's soft spoken words of understanding, it tore down just enough of Regina's walls that the proverbial sun that was Emma Swan was able to peer over the top and shine in the queen's heart. Finally, Regina had, had enough of the back and forth between her heart and brain. She made the decision rather quickly.

"Miss. Swan, I wish to discuss last night."

Emma never looked up from her task. "What about it?" Her voice was monotone and lacked any emotion. Regina felt the bricks were starting to rebuild as the moments passed.

Regina cleared her throat awkwardly and slapped her hands on her knees as she stood. "Nothing, I suppose. Clearly, it was a mistake." She turned her back on Emma.

Emma's breath caught in her chest but she never stopped cutting the meat. Her heart was screaming for her to tell Regina is most certainly not a mistake, that is was the best thing she had ever felt in her life. She wanted to tell her it felt like home, a place she never had before. It felt of freedom and happiness. But her mind stopped the words from exploding from her throat. Her mind is the most rational thing was telling her over and over, a silent mantra of torture. You're not good enough for her, you are the peasant, and she is the queen. You are the nothing in the world and she is the everything. Nothing belongs with nothing. That's how it just had to be. That's how it was going to be, no matter how bad It hurt, no matter how bad it hurt Regina. And that had to be the worst of all.

Emma sighed and stopped cutting the meat. "Regina, I'm sorry. But you and I come from two different worlds. It would never work."

Regina whirled herself around with the force of a hurricane. "It's your majesty or my queen, are we, clear Miss. Swan?" The wall was back and it was taller than ever.

Emma flinched with the ferocity of Regina's words and snapped her eyes up to focus on Regina's posture. The force of said words hit Emma smack in the center of her chest and they forced their way through her skin and tore her soul apart. Regina was rigor still, hands placed harshly on her hips. Regina was no longer there, the queen was back and she was serious.

Emma down cast her eyes and head to conceal her quivering lip and tears that threatened to spill over her lower lids. "As you wish, your majesty." Her voice cracked and it had to be the saddest thing Regina had ever heard in her entire life.

Regina walked slowly around the fire and stopped in front of Emma, Emma didn't move she kept her head down and she continued to cut the meat. Regina bent at her knees in front of the clearly trembling blonde. Regina placed her hands delicately on Emma's to stop her from cutting the meat and pay attention to her. Emma's hands stilled, but her body didn't. Regina placed a hand under Emma's chin and slowly brought her face up. When Regina finally latched on Emma's, Regina could see a storm of hurt and confusion raging in the blondes sea green eyes.

"Tell me," Regina spoke softly. "Tell me what you are fighting with in that head."

Finally, silent tears of so much emotion and a lifetime of hurt, pain, and exhaustion came cascading down the blondes face, as she could no longer hold them back.

"Why?" Was all Emma could get out.

"Why what?" Regina asked.

"Why me?"

Regina let a smile spread across her face. "I am going to use the same line you used on me. I'm not sure of you are stating, or asking dear."

Emma chuckled lightly and was able to maintain enough composure to speak coherently.

"Do you understand who I am and who you are?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but I am having a hard time following you."

Emma grew frustrated, "You are the Queen of this kingdom, I am no one. I'm nothing, I have nothing, I barely have a home, and I have to steal food to survive. I have nothing to offer you. I am nothing!" Emma raised her voice slightly.

Regina fully understood at the moment. How could she have been so daft?

"Emma, dear, I want you to listen to what I am about to tell you very carefully."

Emma tilted her head in question.

"For my entire life, I have never asked for anything from anyone. Everything was yes handed to me; no I never earned any of it. My mother handed me something I never wanted, but I took it, something, for the most part, I regret." Regina cleared her throat and started again." I don't want anything from you, you know one of the reasons I saved you that day on the chopping block? I was never going to let them kill you; anyone that's ever been on that chopping block has never died. It was merely an illusion, magic. The people working in my castle are those people I saved from death."

Regina raised both of her hands and placed them on the sides of Emma's face. "When I looked into your eyes, I lost myself in them, it's like I found my world in your eyes. I saw your soul and it spoke to me. If you have ever believed in love at first sight, I would believe this to be a prime example."

Emma flinched again and Regina felt it.

"Say something." Regina pleaded.

"But, I am.." Emma was cut short by Regina's lips latching on to hers. The kiss was chaste, but it spoke volumes.

"I don't care who you are," Regina spoke against Emma's lips. "I don't care what you have and what you don't have, all I want is you."

It was Emma's this time that closed the small gap between them, Emma had found a home.

After savoring the warm embrace that Regina offered. Emma spoke in almost a whisper "Last night you shared your painful past with me. I think before we proceed forward with anything; I should return the favor."

Emma paused to lead Regina over to the makeshift seats and pushed her gently down. Emma sat down across from Regina; and when Regina reached for her hands, Emma pushed her away. "Please, I gave you the time to speak without interrupting; I ask that you return the favor."

Regina gave a slight nod and Emma continued, "When I was a young child I vaguely remember having a mother and father. My home was filled with laughter and smells of delicious foods at all times, but I was to lose all of that at a young age. One day my parents left and never returned. My grandmother grew worried and probably tired of hearing my constant questioning of their return, that she too disappeared. Neighbors that had barely enough food to feed their children raised me. At first, the hardships were not noticeable by anyone. However, as I grew older I began to notice the adults going without food to be able to provide for their children. Still, there was not enough to go around and there several nights where the children would go to sleep hungry. I vowed that I would change this. I taught myself how to shoot a bow and arrow and to scavenge for food. I began to provide for my adopted family. But I was lost; I was a soul without a place to call home. How I longed for the day to have someone to wrap their warm arms around me. To hold me close and tell me everything was going to be okay. But I was never allowed that luxury."

Emma paused and Regina could see her swallow back her emotions, but something told her not to say a word. Emma remained quiet for a long time and slowly began to speak again. "I was forced to be strong for people that no longer had the will to fight, which you will see later today. People that turn to me for food and comfort. I am able to provide food and supplies. But I fear that I lack the ability to provide comfort or emotions. I don't want to disappoint you and have you believe that I am capable of offering something that was not ever given to me. Please, let us just get through today and tomorrow. Let us solve the issue of the taxes and living conditions of the kingdom. And if and only if after that we choose to revisit this then we will. I am responsible for so many people. I cannot be responsible for your heart as well." Emma rose and walked over to the boiling pot and began to place the venison soup in bowls.

Regina watched her with shielded eyes and eventually found the words she felt she needed to speak "Emma, I respect you more than I believe I did before. But I also believe you are wrong. Someone like you that takes such pride in taking care of a village of people as you do; also has the ability to love. But I will give you the time you require, so when you think you are ready we can revisit what we have discussed." Regina reached out and took the bowl of soup and sat down with a confidence she had not felt in her life.

Emma smiled and nodded, silently thanking her for the time she needed. Emma was far from never wanting what her and the queen shared to be a one time experience, but she knew they needed to get to know one another better and they needed to take care of the kingdom and restore its original glory, it would be only after that time would Emma truly be able to give her self to the queen, with out complexities.


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast, Emma and Regina did not speak another word as they cleared the camp. The horse ride through the forest was completed in amicable silence. Regina let Emma take the lead as she assumed they were nearing the village. The forest started to thin and in the distance, Regina could see smoke billowing out of roughening huts. Emma stopped on the outskirts of the forest and turned her horse towards Regina. "We are about to enter the village. They are not used to outsiders coming to their village. Just stay by my side and I will explain your presence when we are asked. Do not make comments on their state of living. They take pride in what little they have." Emma stated

"Okay, I will follow your lead," Regina replied. "Just let me transform myself."

Regina closed her eyes and waved her around her body. Her hair changed to a reddish blonde and her clothing changed to something similar to Emma's attire.

Emma gave a curt nod and smiled then they proceeded toward the village. Regina saw a transformation in Emma. She rode straighter in the saddle and you could see a look of ownership come over her. But quickly Regina was rudely reminded of the unsanitary conditions of the village, a stench of raw sewage completely over took her senses, and it took a lot not to gag. When they entered the village children sat listlessly outside of their huts. Their hunger filled eyes begged silently for food. The gloom and dismay were as thick as a morning fog, and Regina had to force her face to remain emotionless. The adults walked around in the mud and muck with no purpose or hope. Their bodies were racked with disease and hunger; there was no joy in this place. Regina now knew why Emma thought she was nothing. To have come from a place such as this and to be so dedicated to life was amazing to Regina.

"Emma!" a small boy of about eight yelled.

Emma stopped her horse and got down. She did not hesitate to kneel in the mud to be eye level with the child. "Chris, how are you, my love? Where are your parents?" Emma fondly reached out and brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes.

"Mother is washing laundry down by the creek and Father is out back cutting firewood." The child shyly looked up at her horse and his eyes grew large. "Is that for us?" He asked excitedly. Regina was taken aback she had never known anyone to get that excited over a dead deer. She once again had to bite back the emotions that were lodged in her throat. To imagine the one man she thought she could trust had done this to her people. The people she thought she was protecting.

"Yes, Chris can you run off and get your father? Maybe he can use one of his famous recipes and make this last for a while?" Emma said. Regina watched Chris come to life under that one statement as he ran towards the back of a hut. Shortly there was a man that came around the back and walked toward Emma. It was as if Regina was not sitting on a horse at all. The man only had eyes for Emma, he engulfs her in a hug and held her tight.

"Thank you, Emma. Chris told me what you had done. We must hurry and get it inside before Gold comes around. You should not have taken the risk. "The man said. He quickly grabbed what was left of the deer and took it straight into the hut.

Emma turned toward Regina "You need to get off your horse now. We will go to my family's hut. We shall stay the night there. Then tomorrow we can further question people. To ask about updates and how Gold has been treating them since I have been gone. But I can tell you from the conditions of the village it has not been kind."

Emma did not wait for Regina to respond she grabbed the horse's reins and began to walk. Regina stared after her. She did not know if she could handle tomorrow at all. The thought of staying in these horrid conditions made her want to weep. To imagine someone living like these, to endure these hardships; was something she could not fathom. Regina was so angry with herself; she wanted to make changes right now. But instead, she slid to the ground and followed Emma.

She approached the hut that Emma had entered and opened the door. The room was icy cold and it had nothing to do with the temperature. Emma stood by the fire, which she had already had blazing hot; but Emma's eyes were icy cold. Regina took a step back and almost fled from the hut, but not one for running she stood her ground, but stayed a safe distance. "Well, obviously something is bothering you, my dear. So please do not hold back on my account." Regina said.

Emma glared harder and Regina took stock of the fact that Emma appeared to be holding a weapon behind her back. Regina coughed and began to speak again when Emma cut her off. "I don't know what angers me more. The fact I trusted you and believed that you wanted to make a difference. Or that I honestly thought that you would come here and not look down on anyone." Regina tried to speak again. "No, don't bother defending yourself. I saw the way to you looked down at Chris. How you snarled your nose at the stench that surrounds this village. How you looked when Thomas hugged me. Yes, I know his clothes were probably filled with vermin. But do you honestly think due to the high taxes that he can afford the material to make soap?" Emma had exhausted herself from speaking. But Regina could still see the rage and hurt that was deeply rooted in her eyes.

Regina held her hands up in mock surrender "Emma, you misunderstood my facial expressions. I tried in vain to not show any emotions, as you requested of me. But when we approached the village and I saw for myself that the living conditions were actually worse than you had described. I could not help it; a rage like no other had come over me. Not towards the people of this village and certainly not you. But towards Gold and myself see I trusted him. I put faith into a man that I thought was doing the right thing. Here today I was proven wrong. It seems also that I cannot even trust my own judgment but I have no one to blame but myself. That look of rage, disappointment and utter disgust you saw; that is how I felt towards myself."

Emma had calmed down quite a bit, she has this uncanny ability to tell whether or not people are lying, she can see it on their face and she believed Regina.

"Okay, I believe you," Emma stated simply.

"That quick?" Regina wasn't questioning, just surprised.

"Well you see, I have this ability to tell people are lying or not, I've always been that way. You're not lying, so I believe you." Emma said with a small smile.

Regina smiled back sweetly. "Then let us just lie down and try to get some rest. For I fear tomorrow will be a very tasking day for me, for all of us to be honest."

Emma nodded, she agreed tomorrow would be a trying day. "Alright let us get some rest and hopefully tomorrow you can do a better job of hiding your emotions. If not they are not going to take kindly to you." Emma stated and began to get ready for bed.

Regina nodded and got ready for bed; she knew she was in for a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was lying in a field of lavender, the smell was so intoxicating and it invaded her senses causing her to commit it to memory. The sun was warm and the wind was cool. She lay with her eyes closed and enjoyed the gentle breeze that played across her cheek. A smile played on her lips and she felt something tickling her face and neck, but she was to relax to swat whatever was causing the disturbance. Soon her smile turned into a slight chuckle. It was a dream unlike any that Regina had ever had and she did not relish the thought of leaving anytime soon. She reached her arms out and found something soft and warm, and she did not think twice before pulling it tight against her bosom. It began a soft moan and pressed itself tighter against her body; Regina was in heaven and feared to open her eyes.

"Gold! Gold! Gold is coming quick hide whatever you have!" A screaming voice had Regina snapping her eyes open. She took a second to look down at her arms and saw Emma pressed tightly against her staring back up at her and slight blush graced her cheek. "Gold, hurry everyone must hurry." The voice screamed again. Regina cleared her mind and both she and Emma quickly sprang into action. After they had quickly dressed and Regina made sure her disguise was in place they walked out into the mud-clad street. Before she was a sight she wished she could take back. A sight for which she wished she could have done something to prevent, however, Emma gently held her hand, as if to warn her not to do anything.

In the middle of the village stood Gold, the man she entrusted with one of highest duties of the land. Beside him chained to a whipping post was little Chris; he was naked from the waist up and sobbing openly for his Pa. His pa was of no use, for he was chained to a table with his hands extended outward, his head hung forlornly. Across from him was a woman, and Regina would assume it was his wife, for she was chained to a post as well. Gold did not afford this woman any dignity for she was naked from the waist up as well. Regina put an emotionless mask upon her face and she stood with the other village people.

Gold began to speak "Well, my dearies. Here we are. Have you not learned the penalty for breaking the law? I am quite surprised that the last punishment was not enough to prevent you from trying it again. But I see that I sadly put my faith into the wrong lot. Therefore I was not surprised at all to find contraband in this family's hut." Gold paused in his speaking and pointed his finger at the family tied down.

"Can someone please remind me the penalty that is imposed for hunting deer? Anyone? I see the village as grown mute over the course of time that I have been away. Then I shall remind you. The hunter shall lose his hand or hands depending on how generous I feel. But seeing no one in this family was willing to confess to their crimes. Everyone is going to be punished." Gold stopped speaking and walked back to Chris. He was openly weeping and tugging at his restraint, as a huntsman walked forward with a whip.

Regina had to put her hand out to prevent Emma from confessing. Emma turned and gave Regina an icy glare. She mouthed back "I will fix this"; Emma gave a curt nod and turned back to Gold. Neither could handle the thought of watching as the whips were given. But the hissing of the whip through the air and the crackling against the skin were not noises that will easily go away. The mother and child both received fifty lashes apiece then the father was next. The crowd grew uneasy for no one had ever lost a hand due to hunting. Gold had always threatened and allowed it to come right up to that point. But he always put a stop to it right at the last moment, but then again he had never punished a whole family before. He raised a hand as if to give a signal to the huntsmen and turned toward the crowd. "The punishment will be the severing of both hands. May this be a lesson to you all, that the creatures that roam in this forest belong to the Queen and it is her bidding I fulfill this punishment." He turned his back and all that was heard was a whooshing of an ax and blood-curdling scream.

Regina was mortified, how he dare use her name to execute this order. She stood trembling unable to move. Emma forcibly marched her back toward her family hut. Once safely inside and they heard the royal horses thundering out of the village. Emma spoke in gentle tones "Regina, you're white as a ghost." She was genuinely concerned. "You know you did not cause this. That I believe you had nothing to do with this. Did you hear me? Are you listening to my words?" Emma placed a hand on Regina's arm.

"It does not matter what you think. My mother used to me to reign terror upon this kingdom, then this horrid man is doing the same thing. When will people cease to use me as a weapon to gain control power? When will I stop being a tool for people to use? How come I put my trust into all the wrong people? God, those poor people that have suffered due to my stupidity, how will I gain the trust of anyone again? I am not fit to be the Queen of this kingdom." Regina stopped and sank down upon the bed. She openly wept for all the pain her name had caused and will continue to cause if she did not put a stop to it.

Emma allowed her to wallow in her self-pity for a moment then sat down beside her and drew her in close. "Regina, we can sit here all day and cry over something you had no control over. Or we can start to fix the damage that has occurred. I for one vote we fix the damage and move forward." Regina looked at Emma as if she had lost her mind.

"How do you propose we fix the damage?"

"Well, you said you were going to fix this. So let us fix what needs to be fixed. I am going to go out and get Tom and his family. Bring them into here and you are going to use your magic and fix them." Emma stood up and walked out of the hut. Regina stared at the spot Emma had been sitting in. She thought to herself "Really, like it will be that easy. Hey, look it is the Queen and she ordered your hands to be cut off; but she has changed her mind and wants to put them back on." Regina gave a sad little chuckle at that thought.

Emma returned with a grim look on her face and ushered in the small family of three. The mother and child had burlap blankets wrapped around their waists and the father had what looked to be bloody mittens on. Regina still in her disguise rose to her feet and approached the family.

"Now, I asked you to trust me and you did because I have never lead you astray. But what I am about to ask of you will make the most trustworthy person cringe with doubt and despair." Emma paused and looked at Regina. "However, I am going to ask you to trust me once more. Please remember I would not intentionally bring harm to anyone."

Then Tom nodded and Emma turned toward Regina and gave a look of encouragement. Regina flicked her hand along the length of her body and she was once again in her original state. The mother fainted and smacked her head on the roughen table and the boy began to tremble with fright. Tom weak with pain and blood loss barely spoke in a heated whisper "What kind of game do you play? You ask me to trust you not only with me but with my family as well. I have never doubted you Emma, but this? You bring me before the Queen. The one person that has caused this pain upon my family! I would throttle you with my bare hands if this wench had not taken them from me." Tom began to sway from the pain and blood loss, he was unsure of how long he could stand under his own free will.

Regina began to speak but Emma cut her off, "Tom, listen to me. I love your family as if you were my own. I would never knowingly endanger any of you. The Queen that you and I were raised on is not the woman that stands before you. Those were horror stories compared to who she really is. This woman is a loving, caring, and giving person. The orders that were given today did not come out of this woman's mouth. For I should know she was with me last night and all of yesterday. In fact, you saw her yourself. Please, I beg of you let her help you and your family." Tom looked at Emma, then he glanced down at his would be hands.

"What more do I have to lose? I want her to fix the wounds on my boy's back first, then my wife. Then if she is so inclined me." Tom leaned his hip up against the table fighting the desire to pass out beside his wife, who still lay on the floor.

Regina quickly walked over to Chris and removed his blanket and began to move her hands over his back. Slowly the wounds began to fade and before long they were gone altogether. Tom would have been shocked but his eyes were tightly closed as pain ran like waves over him. Regina noticing how Tom was acting she went out of order and quickly said a spell that brought Tom back his hands and rid him of his pain. Next thing Tom knew he had his hands and his wife and child were unharmed. It was as if the whole thing did not happen.

They all stood in awkward silence, Tom, his wife Anne, and Chris all stared at the queen neither one knowing if they should thank her or lynch her. In the moment Regina almost tucked tail and ran for the hills, but she stood tall and in regal voice and pose she out reached her hand.

"My name is Regina, and I am your true queen."


	12. Chapter 12

Tom looked at the extended hand of the queen and then back up to her face. He slowly extended his hand a grasped its softly and bowed his head. No matter the situation and no matter the current state of his village, Tom was respectful.

"My queen." He bowed his head.

"Please," she spoke softly, "Call me Regina."

Tom was taken aback by the formality the queen presented, but still being a prideful and respectful man he nodded in agreement. Emma smiled at the exchange and moved to check the windows and close the blinds.

"Tom," Emma began. "I know I've been gone a few days."

Letting go of the queen's hand Tom turned his attention to Emma. "What happened to you?"

"Well, long story short, I was caught stealing from the queen and I am being punished for it."

Tom whipped around to the queen, "Punished?"

Regina took a step back and opened her mouth to speak but was cut short when Emma started speaking again.

"It's not what you think Tom, I must pay for my crimes against the queen, but it's not in the manner you think."

"Then what manner is it Emma? Will you become a slave to her?"

This time Regina spoke before Emma could.

"No, Emma will not become a slave, in fact, Emma will not be returning with me when I head back to the castle. I am ending her punishment, for now, I see it wasn't in vain."

"What?" Emma asked confused, "Why am I not going back with you? I don't understand."

"Exactly what I said, Miss. Swan, your punishment is over, if I were to continue to punish you for a crime, it was an injustice to you."

"So, you are going back on your word and you're not going to take care of my village? Are you just going to leave us here in these conditions and not take care of Gold? I thought we had a deal, I thought…" Emma was rambling in rage, but Regina raised her hand and cut her off.

"Miss. Swan, I am staying true to every word I have spoken to you, I will make living conditions here and in every village, I rein better and I will most certainly take care of Gold."

Emma turned her attention to Tom, "Tom, if you'll excuse me the queen and I have things to discuss."

"Yes, we understand." Tom nodded and then turned his attention back to the queen. "What you did for my family and my self will not be forgotten, your majesty."

Regina nodded, "You are more than welcome Tom, I do apologize for what you and your village have gone through and I swear on my name that I will make things right."

Tom smiled, "I certainly hope so, good day Emma shall we talk later?"

"Yes," Emma was short.

Tom took that as his cue to leave and ushered his family out of the small hut.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked as soon as the door closed.

"Yes, something is wrong. How do I know you will keep your word?"

"That my dear is where trust comes to play. I never go back on my word Emma Swan and it would do for you not to question me either." Regina was getting upset, no matter how hard she tried to show change she was still questioned at every turn.

"My apologies." Emma was sincere in her notion she knew she had over stepped. She made her way over to the cot and sat down. Place her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together. There was a long pause before Emma grew enough courage to speak again. "What about us?"

Regina jerked slightly at the question. "What about us? Did you not tell me after I have dealt with everything in your village that we may or may not revisit the issue of us?"

Emma stood slowly and made her way over to the queen. Regina held her breath as Emma closed the distance between them. Regina didn't have time to really react when she felt Emma's lips latch on to hers, the kiss was chaste but it spoke volumes. When it was over Emma stepped back and looked deep into the queen's eyes. "Let me come with you, let me help you. These past couple days of talking and getting to know you, I know you are not who they perceive you to be. I know who you are. You are beautiful and caring women, and I just don't think I can watch you walk away."

Regina's stomach was doing somersaults and her heart was knocking against her ribs. Emma's confession was something short of amazing, and the queen found herself falling for the blonde with the piercing green eyes.

"Do you mean that?" Regina spoke softly, so unsure of herself.

Emma smiled a genuine smile and closed the distance between them again. This time the kiss was more than chaste; it had a sense of belonging laced with urgency, it was the answer to the question and that was all Regina needed to believe the blonde. When the kiss deepened a sense of foreboding overwhelmed Regina and she had to pull back, but instantly missed the contact.

"What wrong, did I do something wrong?" Emma questioned.

"Oh no, dear." Regina raised her hand and brushed her knuckles against Emma's cheek. "You've done everything right, but there are things you must know before we continue this any further before another move is made."

"Well, what is it?" Emma asked. "I'm sure what ever it is, it's not that important." Emma went in for another kiss, but Regina stepped back.

"Emma I implore you, to listen to me. This is something you really must know." Regina had sadness in her eyes and Emma saw it. "Please take a seat and let me tell you another story."

Emma did as she was told and took a seat on the cot.

Regina started to wring her hands together and pace back and forth mental fighting with herself about where to begin.

Emma chuckled. "Regina you are making me a nervous wreck, just tell me."

Regina stopped pacing and looked at Emma. "I honestly don't know where to begin."

"From the start always seems like a good plan," Emma replied.

Regina smiled softly and her nerves calmed. "25 years ago women came to the castle and demanded a meeting with me. I had only been queen maybe 2 years and it was right after the mother had the king killed." Regina took a breath and sighed. "She was claiming that I had her son and daughter in-law killed. At that time my mother had full control of the kingdom, behind my name. She had bands of renegades roaming around villages, killing for sport and looting goods. It just so happened that my mother's Renegades had murdered her son and his wife." Regina took a seat at the table and calmed her nerves for the next part she was about to tell Emma was going to change everything.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma asked.

"Please Emma, let me finish."

Emma nodded and sighed.

"Mother knew the women had just cause to make an accusation, so she had her thrown in the dungeon. Mother kept her there for 5 days before offering her food, or an explanation to her demands. Mother never took kindly to outsiders with information that could potentially strip me of power. Mother was to have her executed, but before she could carry out the sentence. I stepped in asked her to explain everything to me, as she did. So to save her life, I stripped her of her memories."

Regina stood up suddenly and started shaking violently. Emma jolted from her spot on the cot and took the queen in her arms. "Please Regina it can't be that bad, just tell me. What is it?"

Regina let the embrace last longer than she should have, for she knew this could possibly be the last contact she ever had with the blonde ever again, but she couldn't help herself when she press had feather light kiss on the blonde forehead before tearing herself away.

Taking another deep breath and putting distance between herself and Emma, which caused the blonde to give her an odd look.

"I asked the woman's name before I carried out the spell. "

Emma gave Regina an encouraging nod.

"Her name was Ruth."

Emma's mouth dropped open and she began to speak but Regina stopped her.

"Don't, let me finish." Regina raised her hand.

"My spell didn't have the power as I thought it would. The woman still regains part of her name, she looked at me like she had only seen for the first time." Regina paused again as tears flowed from her eyes and landed forgotten on the floor.

With a voice so shaky and barely above a whisper Regina finished. "She introduced herself as Franny Emmaline Swan." Regina looked at Emma, who was stoic still.

"Your grandmother."

Emma stared at Regina with a sense of amazement, confusion, and hurt. "My grandma? Are you honestly telling me that Franny is my grandma?" Emma knew the answer before the question was even out of her mouth, for she had questioned the very person of discussion if they had met before. Regina knew she had to tread carefully, but she did not want to lie to Emma anymore; she simply nodded in affirmation. Emma felt a rage overwhelm her and she barely had control when she grounded out the next question. "How long have you known?"

Regina lowered her head to her chest and knew this was the beginning of the end, but she was not going to lie. Emma startled her "No, you have had your self-acclaimed pity party today! I asked a question and I demand an answer, Regina!" Emma practically screamed at her.

Regina raised her head and met Emma's steely gaze and confessed all. "I have known since the night that you tried to escape. I wanted to tell you so many times, but when I thought about it, something would come about. Then, to be honest, there were moments of great doubt. Would you believe me if I had told you I was trying to protect Franny? When this whole time you had convinced yourself that I was only keeping you prisoner for my nefarious ways." Regina spoke in a dead pan voice, afraid of what was going through Emma's mind.

"You want me to believe that? That you feared me? That you were honestly worried about what I was thinking of you? The Great Queen of evil and despair?" Emma snarled while giving a slight bow.

Regina's face flooded with hurt and her eyes shone with pain. "If you can stand there and say those dreadful things about me. Then you have not listened to a word that I have said to you. Or you were just merely using me to save your village. Not that I would blame you for the latter. But Emma the things that I have shared with you, I have not shared with no one else. Yes, I was worried about you. For a moment think about this, indulge me if you will. If you knew that all I had ever heard about you was pure evilness and you had this life changing secret, would you be so quick to share?" Emma began to speak and Regina cut her off. "Please, don't be so quick to answer. Take a moment and consider everything that you have heard about me. How your attitude was when we first met? All of those things are key factors that lead me up to finally confessing this to you. Normally, I would not care if someone were upset or cross with me. I would let them walk out of my life with a moment hesitation. But Emma, when you finally showed that you trusted me without a doubt; I knew in my heart that I could tell you about Franny. That there would not be any worry of you taking her away from me. For you see your grandmother, is the only mother that I have ever known. If you hate me now, I beg of you not to take her from me." Regina stopped if she were to talk anymore; she did not believe she could hold the emotions at bay. She turned her back on Emma and stared at the pottery that lined the wall.

Emma stood silently taking in everything Regina had just said to her and she was battling with her own emotions as well. It was not easy for a woman who thought she was an orphan all this time, to finally find a family member that if memory served correctly loved her dearly. She understood Regina's reasoning for doing what she did, but that did not soften the blow of knowing her grandmother was still alive. Emma took small steps toward Regina and put her hand on Regina's shoulder. Emma felt Regina stiffen beneath her touch, and that also tore at Emma's heartstrings. "I will go with you back to the castle. We will finish what we started, but I want to have my grandmother back." Regina turned to stare at Emma.

"And you will fix her and tell her everything."


	13. Chapter 13

Regina was a bundle of nerves as she and Emma left her village behind. She was still uncertain about Emma's last words spoken to her "Let us finish what we started then I am taking my grandmother back." What exactly did that mean, Regina thought to herself as the horse thundered across the dirt worn trail in the forest?

Regina would only be fooling herself if she thought she wouldn't miss the fiery blonde that road in front of her. In fact next to Franny, Emma was the only person that she would miss if they were to disappear from her life. These thoughts and how she was going to deal with Gold were on a constant loop in her mind. Gold was a complete issue of its own, how she allowed herself to be manipulated beyond the point of no return, was beyond her scope of intelligence. But Regina knew that if she could outwit the master then, her kingdom would be free from the evil that had ruined it for so long.

Regina was so preoccupied with her thoughts she did not notice that Emma had stopped in front of her, and she ran her horse right into Emma's. The collision caused Emma to fall off her horse with a thump and words that came out of Emma's mouth were not very becoming of a lady.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Emma stormed at her.

Regina could not help herself and laughter so deep and rich emitted from her body. It was what one would call a full body laugh. Her face was flush with crimson red and there was no stopping the laughter. Emma stared up at her as if she had lost her mind, but the laughter was infectious and Emma began laughing as well. It was the icebreaker that was sorely needed between the two of them, after the conversation they had that very morning.

Regina dismounted her horse and walked over to Emma with a saucy grin on her face "Why Miss. Swan, I thought you were a better rider than that. My dear you are beginning to sorely disappoint me." An incredulous look over came Emma.

"You doubt my riding abilities? You are the one that was daydreaming and ran your horse's head right into the rump of mine. I am beginning to second guess my judgment of entrusting not only myself but my village to you." Emma responded tartly.

The moment those words had come out of her mouth, Emma knew she had spoken wrong. Regina's eyes lost the laughter and her face became stoic, Emma wished that she could take them back, but she had to wait for Regina to speak before she could apologize. Regina was not upset at Emma's words for they were the truth, not about the daydreaming but the fact she herself had doubts about her ability to save not only Emma but the kingdom as well. "Emma, I apologize you are correct I should have been paying attention. I was preoccupied, but not daydreaming as you accused. I was trying to figure out a way to deal with Gold. Maybe next time you can vocalize that you are about to come to an abrupt stop. But let us not fight another moment, we shall set up camp for the evening and rise early in the morning to arrive at the castle in a timely manner." Regina said. Emma nodded in agreement and started to get the camp set up for the night.

Later that evening under the stars, Emma's mind drifted back to the first night they had laid beneath the stars. She glanced at Regina who was the fire, and apparently asleep because she had not moved in the past hour. Emma longed to go over and curl up with her and wake up in her arms beneath the sunrise. The longer Emma laid there the more the urge overwhelmed her and she threw caution to the wind and walked over to Regina. As she watched Regina, the moonlight washed her in a glow that enhanced her beauty. Emma slowly sank to her knees and made a nest of blankets beside Regina and snuggled beside her for warmth.

The next morning Regina awoke with a start and felt familiar warmth beside her; at first, Regina was confused as to why Emma was curled up beside her. But she did not want to question it; she was tired of questioning things that made sense. Regina rose and went behind a bush to take care of her morning business. When she came back Emma, was already tidying up the camp and getting for the ride back to the castle. "I figured we could have a light breakfast of berries and left over rabbit from the night before. That way we do not waste time by cooking." Emma looked at Regina.

"To save more time we can eat while we ride," Regina responded

Neither said a word about Emma not staying on her side of the fire, as they rode back to the castle. Upon arriving at the castle, Regina quickly went to her bedchambers and bathed and changed into clean clothes, after she sent a messenger out to find Gold and request his presence back at the castle for urgent business. However, there was something she had to do first, and she did not know the outcome and that made her more nervous than dealing with Gold.

Regina made her way down to the main hall and saw the person she needed to speak to. Regina raised her hand as if in signal and Franny came over to her with a smile on her face. "Your Majesty, I am glad to see you had safe travels. Was everything to your liking?"

"Yes, I need you to go and fetch Miss. Swan and bring her and yourself to my boudoir. There are matters in which I need to discuss with the both of you. Please do not linger about; I have another important meeting that I must attend to this evening." Regina stated and walked toward her boudoir without a second glance. For it would not have done any good to allow anyone to see her in the nervous state she was in at that very moment.

It seemed like ages when the pair finally showed up.

Regina sat quietly studying the pair as they walked through the door, the room was silent, as grounded, it seemed like the world had stopped spinning and nothing else mattered but this moment and Emma took stock of it.

"It's so quiet here," Emma noted.

Regina sighed and moved from her chair and silently made her way toward Emma she stopped and studied Emma's face, she was going to miss her, with a shaky hand she moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." She whispered with sad eyes.

Emma knew to what she was referring and nodded her head in reassurance.

Regina then turned her sad eyes toward Frannie and smiled sweetly.

"Franny my dear, there is something I must tell you, would you please have a seat."

Franny done as she was told and took a seat in the center of the room, Regina remained standing, as well as Emma.

"From the grim look on both of your faces, it seems like you are going to tell me the world is fixing to come to an end," Franny said jokingly.

Regina smiled slightly, "Well, not yours at least."

"Oh, it's not that bad Regina dear, please just tell me."

Regina took in a breath; now or never she thought to her self. "Do you remember any of the time before you came to work at the castle?" Regina asked.

"No, not right off hand, but with my age dear, I don't remember a lot of things." Franny smiled.

"Your age has nothing to do with it, the reason you cannot remember anything, well that's because of me." Regina's nerves were getting the best of her at this moment.

Franny looked perplexed, she didn't understand. Regina took note.

"25 years ago, you came to this castle seeking to speak with the queen, over the death of your son and his wife. At the time my mother was alive and she intercepted you, threw you in the dungeon and was planning to kill you. To save your life I whipped your memories and took you as my maid."

Regina paused and let everything sink in.

"Regina dear," Franny started.

"Please Franny, let me finish." Regina cut her off.

Franny nodded for her to continue.

"My mother, liked to kill for sport, it was a game for her, she was a ruthless and malicious woman, who cares about nothing but herself and power. She had your son and his wife killed whilst coming here to look for aid. Her personal band of renegades did her bidding. I had no backbone when it came to my mother, my kingdom was lost by the time she passed and I was left holding the broken pieces of a kingdom, that looked down upon their queen."

Regina stopped and took in a ragged breath; this next part was going to be the hardest. She looked over to Emma or reassurance and was meet with the saddest pair of green eyes she has ever born witness to and from that moment on she swore to herself, that those eyes, the ones that caught her the moment their journey began would never look that way again. Emma nodded and Regina continued.

"That day of death not only stripped a son from his mother but a daughter from her father."

"You-you're telling me I have a granddaughter?" Franny asked.

"Yes, and she standing in this room."

Before Franny could speak Regina closed her eyes, muttered something under breath and waved her hand. In that moment all of Franny's memories came flooding back and hit her like a ton of bricks. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill over as she turned her gaze to the blonde standing in the corner.

"Emma." Was all that was spoken from the old lady before she bolted from her chair and engulfed her granddaughter in her arms, a hug that had been 25 years past due.


End file.
